


Игры в куклы

by fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss), Sir_Wasted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Interrogation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Wasted/pseuds/Sir_Wasted
Summary: Запись допроса господина Уилсона Етлина, проведенного с целью выяснить мотивы его отвратительной игры в «куклы».
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Игры в куклы

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Беты — [newmarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch) и [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)  
> 2\. Автор посмотрел пару эпизодов сериала Criminal и понял, что если допытываться до истины, то только в таком формате.

— На часах пятнадцать часов шесть минут, допрос ведут следователи Оствальд и Харрисон. Назовите ваше имя.

— Уилсон Етлин.

— Дата вашего рождения?

— Первое февраля тысяча девятьсот девяносто третьего года.

— Вы знаете, почему вы здесь?

— Догадываюсь.

— Вы знаете, в чем вас обвиняют?

— Это связано с тем обвинением, которое выдвинула против меня группа голливудских звезд, верно?

— Верно. Как вы думаете, господин Етлин, что так сильно не понравилось ряду известных лиц, что они решили подать на вас в суд? А судья еще до начала заседания решил привлечь комиссию по цифровой этике?

— Им не понравилась моя пещера. Моя игровая с куклами.

— И как вы думаете, почему она им не понравилась?

— ... Куклы ведь все еще остаются куклами, следователь Оствальд, верно?

— Отвечайте на вопрос.

— Нет, это вы отвечайте на вопрос. Я искренне считаю, что вы держите здесь невиновного.

— А я искренне считаю, что вы виновны. Отвечайте не вопрос.

— Вы давите на меня. Я хочу адвоката.

— Допрос приостановлен. <...> Допрос продолжается, время — пятнадцать часов десять минут. Был приглашен личный адвокат господина Уилсона Етлина, госпожа Торстейндоуттир.

— Здравствуйте. Вы быстро.

— Здравствуйте, Уилсон. Я ожидала за дверью. Надеюсь, следователи вкратце объяснят мне о содержании столь недолгого допроса?

— Я бы с радостью, но объяснять нечего. Мы еще не начали как следует, поэтому давайте продолжим начинать. Господин Етлин, теперь вы можете ответить на мой вопрос? А именно почему, по вашему мнению, людям не понравилась так называемая «игровая комната»?

— Они нашли ее оскорбительной, я полагаю.

— Что же в ней было оскорбительного?

— Это вы мне скажите. Вы тут следователь. А я вот не вижу тут никаких оскорблений.

— Я подскажу: внешний вид цифровых копий.

— Внешний вид как внешний вид. Он не был предназначен для ничьих глаз, меня случайно взломали, и копии моделей разлетелись по всем изданиям. Кража и взлом — это единственная незаконная вещь в этой истории, но почему-то ее расследовать никто не хочет...

— Отчего же? Вина пользователя под непроизносимым ником ЬbЬI доказана, но его еще не задержали. Именно этот человек отправил в редакцию журнала «The Hollywood Reporter» импортированные в распространенный формат модели. Вас действительно взломали и обокрали, это тоже часть расследования. Но дело сейчас в характере опубликованных данных.

— Погодите. Если следствие установило, что взлом был, то зачем ваша группа вызвала нас? В чем вы подозреваете моего клиента и на каком основании?

— На основании заключения комиссии по цифровой этике. Согласно ему издевательства над цифровыми копиями реальных людей признаются негуманными.

— Но не признаются преступлениями по своей форме. Заключение носит рекомендательный характер, следователь Оствальд, и призывает провести психиатрическую экспертизу. Которая признала клиента вменяемым и не склонным к криминальным действиям.

— Видите? Я вменяемый.

— Это ничего. Криминологии известно множество вменяемых антигероев, не склонных к криминальным действиям.

— К чему последний пассаж, господин Оствальд?

— Просто констатация факта, госпожа Торстейндоуттир. Мне понятна логика защиты, и с точки зрения закона все произошедшее невинно. Но меня, как взявшегося за это дело человека, сильно интересуют мотивы обвиняемого. Скажите, Етлин, почему вы постоянно, день за днем занимались своими играми?

— Это к делу не относится.

— Относится, адвокат Торстейндоуттир. Следствие не знает ни личности хакера, ни его мотивов. Любая информация только дополнит картину. Может быть, что это действительно злоумышленник, случайно получивший жесткий диск со всеми изувеченными куклами. Быть может, это сообщник, который хотел своим поступком ангажировать общественность. А может, это и вовсе виртуальное имя Етлина? Что скажете?

— Что ваши догадки вздор. Последнее, что я хотел бы, — это чтобы люди увидели то, что я делаю у себя дома.

— А что вы делали у себя дома? Расскажите поподробнее, как вы это видите.

— Я...

— Вы имеете право не сообщать, Уилсон.

— А можете и поделиться. Мне вот любопытно, зачем вы вывернули наизнанку цифровые аналоги реально существующих личностей. Чего ты так смотришь, Харрисон? Мне правда любопытно.

— ...

— Вы вообще кому-либо об этом говорили? Или воздерживались от откровенности?

— Я сообщил психиатру.

— Тогда тем более. В чем причина молчать? Вас уже признали вменяемым.

— Можно закурить?

— Я не курю. Харрисон, ты?..

— «Камэл»? Держите.

— Огоньку еще.

— Пожалуйста.

— Ладно. Думаю, я могу поделиться.

Это был эксперимент. Я работаю в отделе создания программного обеспечения для управления автомобилями, поэтому вся терминология и методы создания цифровых копий людей мне известна. Точнее, это не цифровые копии, а цифровые аналоги, поскольку всю информацию о людях я собирал косвенно. Вроде голоса, физических данных: цвета кожи, состояния тела. Внутренние органы, психика у всех стандартная, загруженная из баз данных с профессионального медицинского форума. Ну, при помощи этих моделей они проводят эксперименты, поэтому все это есть в более-менее открытом доступе. Изменял параметры психики методом тыка, обучал какому-то примитивному поведению. И получал в итоге отдаленные копии известных личностей. Например, Кассандры, Лу-Вери, Ойзана Шлецкого и многих других. Ну, которые на меня иск и подали.

Сначала было весело. Эти ебаньки бегали по пустому пространству, но дохли как мухи, потому что я не сразу понял, как правильно выставить условия для жизни. Ну, знаете, у меня был участок, где не заданы параметры воздуха, там был вакуум, причем не физический, а условный, который просто существует именно в этом месте. Тела в нем разрывало на кусочки, остальные, как только это видели, разбегались кто куда, приходилось все удалять и начинать по новой.

Потом я приноровился и таких ошибок больше не допускал. Создал им райские условия, сделал так, чтобы их темп жизни был медленнее. Развлекался с ними, заставлял петь до упаду, прыгать, бегать. Наблюдал за тем, как они сами решают как жить, с кем жить, как добывать еду. Кого убивать. Это мое самое любимое — когда они на ровном месте находят повод для убийства друг друга или для самоубийства. Всякий раз они по-разному решают, настоящая русская рулетка.

— Вы получали от этого удовольствие?

— Да. Знаете, это было приятно. Особенно первое время, когда вдруг модели оживают и становятся похожи на настоящих людей. Даже жаль их стало, что они заперты в этом, так сказать, цифровом пространстве.

— Вам было приятно наблюдать за ними и управлять, я правильно понял?

— Да.

— А если что-то не получалось?

— Я все стирал. И начинал сначала.

— И-и я так понимаю, однажды вам все это наскучило?

— Не то чтобы наскучило. Опротивело. Все это вдруг начало требовать от меня слишком много усилий и времени. Они как-то раскусили во время одной игры, что в их мире есть бог, и начали мне молиться. Из кожи вон лезли, чтобы получить мою похвалу или внимание. Дары разные. И знаете, я действительно подумал тогда об их реальных прототипах. Которые готовы наизнанку вывернуться, чтобы на них посмотрели, обратили внимание, что-нибудь сказали. Это не плохо, я не ханжа. Просто констатация факта.

— И вы захотели вывернуть их наизнанку?

— Да. Я изменил пару настроек, существенно изменил физику моделей, но все же сделал так, чтобы они могли выворачиваться. Вы видели по фото в журнале, как это выглядит, да? Я просто их согнул и дал заднице вывернуться до плеч. Чтобы все содержимое брюха просто натянулось на тело. В реальности это невозможно, конечно, а вот модели остались живы. Более того, они все чувствовали. Всех, кто пытался как-то вытребовать от меня блага, я превращал в это. Меня эти уродцы забавляли, я всех превращенных в такие сталагмиты говна и составлял в пещеру. И эту пещеру даже решил сохранить на диск. Так, вдруг понадобится.

Я не применял никаких шифрований, потому что у баз данных было разработанное мною разрешение, я ничего не опасался. Видимо, зря.

— Вам нравилось их превращать в эти, как вы выразились, сталагмиты говна?

— Честно? Не очень. На них было неприятно смотреть. Знаете, о чем я думал в то время? О том, что их тела снаружи такие гладкие, привлекательные, чистые. А на самом деле внутри они отвратительны. Сплошные потроха...

— Если вам было неприятно смотреть на этих людей, так почему вы их не убили? К тому же они страдали.

Адвокат Торстейндоуттир чуть съежилась и отодвинулась от подзащитного, еле преодолевая омерзение. Етлин сделал затяжку. Его сальные патлы торчали в стороны, струя дыма выходила из рта, как из носика чайника. Глаза остекленели. Неожиданно он усмехнулся:

— Ну какие же они люди. Так, кучка говна.

«Конченный», — подумал Оствальд и поморщился. Это единственный допустимый знак неодобрения с его стороны. Он посмотрел вниз, на выводы комиссии. В конце плотного текста параграфа было указано: «Сознание есть, но не человеческое, а электронное, искусственное. Позиции научного сообщества полярны, позиции общественных организаций полярны, прецедентов в мировой практике нет. Рекомендации: действовать в соответствии с законодательством; провести повторную психиатрическую экспертизу обвиняемого».

— Тогда вопросов больше нет.

— Что, больше не будете слушать про мои эксперименты?

— Нет, мое любопытство удовлетворено.

— Я могу рассказать про то, как они охотились...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, господин Етлин. Спасибо за то, что прояснили пару моментов. Вас сопроводят обратно под домашний арест. Напоминаю, что он будет длиться вплоть до вынесения приговора.

— Так что, по-вашему, я все еще виновен?

— По мнению следствия на данном этапе расследования — нет.

— А как считаете вы?

— Это важно? Для протокола: допрос окончен в пятнадцать двадцать девять.


End file.
